Yo te mato, tú me matas
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Empezamos matando para sobrevivir y ahora queremos matarnos para no seguir viviendo.  Verdades que destrozan, amor implícito; celos o rencor o venganza. O los tres. - Niesugui, regalo para Euphoriartist, del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera.


**Gui:** ¡Hola! Primer fic de los Juegos del Hambre, a ver qué tal. Es _Gale PoV_ así que espero que me haya salido fiel a su personalidad. Es triste, es fuerte, es algo doloroso pero es cierto, o por lo menos desde mi punto de vista. Es un _regalo para **Euphoriartist**_, que pidió un fic sobre la muerte de Coin, y por qué Gale no mató a Katniss; en el foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. También tiene algo de romance, aunque más implícito, yo lo veo por ahí vagabundeando.

**Disclaimer**: Tanto los personajes, como la escena, como los hechos son de Suzanne Collins. Sólo puedo dar las gracias por escribirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo te mato, tú me matas.<strong>

Toda la plaza, que esperaba expectante, se llena de agitación en cuanto aparece Katniss. ¿Qué más esperar de ella? El Sinsajo, la imagen de la revuelta, la que de alguna manera lo inició todo. Inició la guerra con sus bayas, inició el final de nuestra relación con sus besos, también. Es increíble cómo ella puede haber sido el principio de todo. Con toda esa fuerza que desprende, que no nota siquiera.

Tiene su traje de Sinsajo, el que le hizo su estilista. Puede que sea perfecto. Puede que le quede bien. Pero no es más que el traje que lleva en su interminable teatro. Ya sólo actúa. ¿Cuándo empezó a actuar? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser Catnip? Quién sabe. El Capitolio con sus fiestas también la ha cogido a ella. No es más que otra de las marionetas de su juego. Juegan a ser poderosos, a doblegar a la gente, a maquillar, tatuar y agujerear a todo el que se ponga a su merced. Juegan a ser un gobierno. Juegan con todo y Katniss juega con ellos. Luego me vendrá con que he matado a demasiada gente con mis bombas. Sólo les he dado un objeto más que coleccionar. Me inventé bombas, trampas. Desde el Hueso hasta lo de Prim. No sabía cuándo las utilizarían, cómo ni contra quién. En el Hueso, ¿quién conocía a los obreros? Accidente minero. Si le pasó a mi padre, ¿por qué no a ellos? Si incendiaron el 12, ¿por qué no encerrarlos en su montaña? Si quieren jugar a salvar a los heridos, ¿por qué no seguirles su juego? ¿Es culpa mía que Prim estuviese allí?

Katniss tensa el arco hacia Snow. Siempre ha tenido buena puntería, sabe cazar, cualquier animal es válido. Snow es otra pieza del juego: el que debe ser asesinado. Para convertir a Katniss en asesina, el Capitolio lo ha dado todo. Los Juegos del Hambre, la revuelta, la Ejecución. El juego de la Ejecución.

Si de todas formas, el hombre iba a morirse por sí sólo. Pero no, luego yo soy el asesino de masas pero ha sido ella la que ha pedido poder pegarle un tiro. Y mira que está dudando, que no suelta la flecha...

Cuando cae Coin, Nadie ha entendido nada. Apuntaba a Snow, sonriente y vomitando sangre ante ella. Pero ha cambiado la dirección del arco y como buena cazadora que es, ha cazado al pájaro grande. Y el animal que estaba atado en el centro de la plaza se muere por momentos.

No ha querido caer en la trampa. La presa fácil, la atada. ¿Qué mierda ha hecho? Ha matado a la que la había metido en esa trampa. Por la bomba de Prim, y por no haber aparecido nunca. Por no haber ayudado antes. Por haber mentido. Por haber dejado que esto se alargue demasiado. Todo es confusión.

Alguien la agarra y ella se debate y me llama. No me llama, me suplica, con mi nombre, mi solo nombre.

-¡Gale! ¡Gale!

Ahora tendría que matarla, ¿no? Sí, igual que me mató ella cuando se abrió aquel agujero en la plaza del Capitolio y me agarraron los imbéciles vestidos de blanco. ¿Por qué iba yo a respetar el trato que ella ya ha roto? ¿Para qué? Después de todas las traiciones, después de cada maldito beso en pantalla, después de su teatro, de aguantar sus caprichos, de sentir en la cara todas y cada una de las bofetadas que me ha ido dando. ¿Quieres morir? ¿Por qué quieres morir? ¿Para qué? No voy a matar al Sinsajo. Es el símbolo de la rebelión. La asesina por excelencia, la niña que cantaba la muerte de su amiga, el muñeco de las sesiones de televisión, la que besaba para conseguir comida, la que esperaba que todo fuese mejor.

No. No la culpo. El Capitolio se la ha tragado. Así que si ahora ella es una de ellos, ¿para qué morir? Está entre sus manos, la van a cuidar, la van a volver a curar. Van a quitarle sus heridas, a alimentarla correctamente, a maquillarla, a vestirla, como antes, siempre como antes.

Y adiós a Gale, y al 12, y a su padre, y a la cabra de Prim, y a la misma Prim. Todos se han ido, ¿para qué querría guardarme a mi? Prefiere morir, irse con los suyos, huir. Pero no. No pienso matarla. No quiero matarla. Siempre puede alegarse que es un cargo de conciencia, pero no es verdad. No tendría problema en hacerlo porque me lo está pidiendo a gritos. La oigo en mi mente. «Mátame. Mátame de una vez.» Si es deseo, debería poder hacerlo. Pero el rencor es demasiado grande.

Y sus gritos se alejan, en brazos de un forzudo que aguanta sus patadas. No le van a hacer el favor de ejecutarla, sólo está mentalmente desorientada. Es el Sinsajo, por favor.

Y volverá al 12 y a sus casitas de ladrillo en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Ese sitio donde nunca había vivido nadie más que Haymitch. Habría sido mejor si se hubiese quedado él solo en la aldea. Si hubiesen muerto los tributos del 12, uno a uno, año tras año. Es irónico que Katniss entrara en este juego por Prim, porque no fuera Prim. Y ahora Prim se ha librado de todo. Y ella sigue sufriendo. Ha conseguido lo que quería: que Prim no sufra. Y si sufrió, murió antes de procesarlo. Ya está, Catnip, todo ha pasado. Lo has conseguido, ¿no estás contenta?

Vuelve a tu casa, con los tuyos, los que son tu vida ahora. Tu madre no puede volver. Haymitch está obligado. Peeta irá a por ti. Yo no pinto nada ahí. Vive tu vida. Ahora que estás cansada, ahora que ya lo has vivido todo, solo te queda relajarte a pensar en lo bien que estás en la salita. Si yo te hubiese matado, ¿habrías podido vivir eso?

Yo no voy a sufrir, ¡qué va! No he sufrido nada. Seguiré matando cosas por aquí. Si no son plantas y animales, o carbón, será otra cosa.

Empezamos matando para sobrevivir y ahora queremos matarnos para no seguir viviendo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, versión de los echos.<p>

_Los reviews alimentan a las musas, que a su vez, hacen escribir al escritor._

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
